Let it go
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Sonrió. La brisa secó sus lágrimas. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. •Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclαimer.** Lo malo: InuYasha no me pertenece. Lo bueno: la historia sí, y sé que Rumiko está celosa. (?)

Cantidad de palabras. 1189; sin título. Reto tirado por Calandry.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs<strong>. Pαrαnoiα; _Let it go._

**_-._**

El viento meció sus cabellos. Y juró por ella misma que ésa seria la última vez que él volvía a verla.  
>No era que le molestara su presencia, claro que no, muy en el fondo ella adoraba que él siguiera viéndola.<p>

Pero el destino les había jugado una mala pasada, y era hora de que aprendieran a vivir uno sin el otro.  
>O más bien, que ella entendiera que no pertenecía a éste universo.<p>

—_Tú eres…  
><em>_Sus sentidos se despertaron y rogaban porque no dijera su nombre. ¡Qué no le devolviera la vida! Él la había matado, ¿cómo se atrevía?  
><em>_Sintió las palpitaciones de un corazón ajeno al de ella. Las almas pedían salir. Era el momento._

_«__¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre!»  
><em>—_Tú eres, Kikyo—._

No maldecía a la anciana Urasue el haberla resucitado. Sólo le molestó un poco que le devolviera la vida, la cuál se le habían quitado.

Porque ella no debería andar vagando por el mundo de los vivos. Su existencia había acabado en manos de un vil y asqueroso ser que estaba obsesionada con ella.

—_¡Te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
><em>—_Kikyo, no. ¡Fue una trampa!  
><em>_Su rostro se alteró. ¿Una trampa? ¿De quién? ¡Ella no iba a caer en sus estúpidos juegos! Pero no se encontraba del todo bien. Las almas que habían entrado en su cuerpo se encontraban alteradas, querían regresar del lugar de donde provenían, pero, sí no eran almas propias de su cuerpo, ¿de quién eran?_

Sonrió amargamente cuando recordó que sino fuera por Kagome ella seguiría muerta.

Y pensar que casi le quita la vida.

No. No la odiaba, sólo, detestaba un poco que fuera la que se quedase con el amor de InuYasha. Sin embargo, entendía.

Debía comprender que su cuerpo sólo fue resucitado por una vieja que, quién sabría qué deseaba de ella.

Quizás el poder de purificar la perla. Pero, a ella ya no le tocaba ése trabajo. Sino a su reencarnación.

_Su pequeña hermana se encontraba durmiendo, y los años transcurridos después de su muerte se notaron en su rostro.  
><em>_Kaede abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver la figura imponente de la sacerdotisa.  
><em>—_¡Kikyo!  
><em>—_Oye, ¿te asustas de tu propia hermana?  
><em>—_No, claro que no. Pero, ¿cómo es que..?  
><em>_Ella sonrió, y se acercó a Kaede, con intenciones que le contara que fue lo que pasó en los años que no estuvo.  
><em>—_Con que es eso eh.  
><em>_Kikyo entendió que su vida fue arrebatada por Naraku, la fusión entre miles de demonios y Onigumo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero, la curiosidad le pudo más y habló.  
><em>—_Hermana, cuéntame de Kagome.  
><em>_Todas sus suposiciones de quién era esa pequeña fueron acertadas cuando Kaede le comentó cómo fue que ella volvió a revivir. También comprendió el porqué InuYasha estaba tan pendiente de la chiquilla.  
><em>—_InuYasha está muy cambiado. Su mirada se ve más, cálida.  
><em>—_Sí. Kagome está haciendo un buen trabajo curando las heridas que, tu dejaste—susurró Kaede, esperando que su acompañante su se enojara.  
><em>_La anterior guardiana de la Shikon le sonrió dulcemente, y se levantó del suelo a punto de irse.  
><em>—_Si aún estuviese viva, sería yo la que curase las heridas de InuYasha.  
><em>_La anciana se sorprendió por el comentario de su hermana.  
><em>—_Y, ¿a dónde piensas ir?  
><em>—_No te preocupes, estaré bien. Descansa Kaede, gracias por la información—._

Agradecía que su hermana siguiera viva. Podía ver en sus ojos que los años no le quitaban a esa chiquilla juguetona y curiosa. Recordaba verla lanzar flechas a los árboles, practicando su puntería. Y, también, cuando InuYasha la protegía de los demonios que se aprovechaban de su pequeña edad. Pero Kaede era fuerte, no por ser pequeña en esos tiempos quería decir que fuese débil.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si todavía estuviese viva? Quizás estaría en los brazos de InuYasha, amándolo como alguna vez lo hizo.

Y lo hacía.

Sin embargo, debía dejarlo ir. Éste no era su tiempo, ni su espacio. Ella no existía en ésta época, pero, por casualidades del destino, su cuerpo andaba vagando por el mundo tratando de ponerle fin al ser que le quitó su futuro.

_Antes de subir en aquella barca notó que InuYasha estaba un poco nervioso. Hasta le había preguntado qué le estaba pasando. Él sólo se digno a mirarla y negar con la cabeza.  
><em>_Cuando se detuvieron, y él de un saltó bajó la barca, ella ya estaba sintiendo los nervios. Aún así se mantuvo serena.  
><em>_Pero, sin previo aviso, y por algún despiste suyo, tropezó y cayó en brazos del hanyou.  
><em>_Lo observó, pero su flequillo no le permitía ver sus ojos.  
><em>_Y en ése momento, las manos de él se envolvieron en su cintura.  
><em>—_Kikyo, te amo—soltó, con voz temblorosa pero firme—, y e decidido convertirme en humano para que podamos vivir felices. Tú serás una mujer normal y yo..  
><em>—_InuYasha—interrumpió ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
><em>_Fue un instante en el que se permitió ser impulsiva, y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Sus labios se posaron sobre los del hanyou, siendo un rose inofensivo._

_Sus corazones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, dejándose sentir. _

Llevó sus manos a su rostro. Se encontraba llorando. ¿Cómo era posible? Su vida se había ido junto con la posibilidad de estar junto al hanyou, pero, estaba llorando. Ella nunca lloraba, no podía. ¡Se suponía que era fuerte! ¡Ella no se inmutaba por unos torpes recuerdos!

Sus piernas temblaron, y cayó sobre el césped, mientras que sus serpientes se acercaron, preocupadas.

—Estoy bien—murmuró con la voz entrecortada, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas—sólo necesito más almas, vayan por ellas niñas.

Sonrió amargamente, y sus fieles aliadas la obedecieron, quedándose sola. Se dio cuenta de que, su alma, era demasiado frágil como para pelear con su corazón.

_Q__uedó atrapada entre el árbol y el pecho de InuYasha. Había tensión en el aire, y sabía perfectamente que un tercero los espiaba.  
><em>—_¡Yo voy a protegerte Kikyo! ¡No voy a permitir que Naraku te haga daño!  
><em>—_Pero, ¿qué te sucede? Yo—no finalizó su oración, porque los brazos del hanyou estaban sobre su cintura, abrazándola. Pasaron pequeños segundos, que a ambos le parecieron minutos eternos.  
><em>—_Si yo te pertenezco, entonces, tú también me perteneces.  
><em>_La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos, pretendiendo imaginar que él sí la iba a proteger, que iba a permanecer con ella no importase qué.  
><em>_Pero fue ahí donde la realidad la golpeó. Estaba __muerta__. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había otra persona esperando por él.  
><em>_Sacó de sus mangas un pequeño cuchillo, no queriendo hacerle daño, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para alejarlo.  
><em>—_Ja, que tontos que son los hombres al pensar que—colocó la navaja sobre el cuello de InuYasha para así separarlo—, con un simple abrazo la mujer les pertenece.  
><em>—_Kikyo.  
><em>—_No te preocupes por mí, puedo defenderme sola.  
><em>_Sus serpientes la envolvieron llevándola lejos de aquel lugar.  
><em>_Kikyo lo observó por última vez.  
>—Un amor que se marchita, ya no puede volver a florecer—murmuró, alejándose de él. <em>

Sonrió. La brisa secó sus lágrimas.

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Si bien aquel cariño hacía InuYasha no había acabado, pero, otra persona ocupaba el corazón del hanyou.

Aunque sabía que no del todo.

Pero, era mejor dejarle el trabajo de sanar heridas a su reencarnación. Su tiempo en la tierra no era mucho, lo presentía, y él debía acostumbrarse a vivir sin su figura. Porque aunque ella lo ocultara, no olvidaba ése pequeño lazo que alguna vez los unió. Y sabía que InuYasha tampoco.

_El lazo del destino_ que, entre ellos, se había roto. Y ahora se encontraba sujeto a otra persona. A su propia reencarnación. Algo bastante irónico.

Observó el cielo. La luna estaba en su más alta posición, brillando como nunca.

«Kagome, sé que lo cuidarás bien».

**.-**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Well, well. Yo sé que a muchas no les agrada Kikyo, pero bueno. La canción me inspiró a escribir eso. No estoy a favor de Kikyo, pero, entiendo que ella sufrió mucho por InuYasha, así que.. ¡tengan un poco de compasión! u.ú

_Inspirado por; la canción de Rihanna. Take a Bow (reto)._

Espero que les guste niñas. No sean malas, y dejen comentario, locassssssss. :DD

** Fin de transmisión. (:**


End file.
